All My Prince of Tennis Fanfiction
by Trisha Rikasanti
Summary: Pair RyoSaku dengan tambahan OC mungkin lebih sering dibahas eiji x oc dh Tiap chap berhubungan walau beda cerita


Love U, Ryoma-kun

Prince of Tennis : Konomi Takeshi  
Love You, Ryoma-kun : Icha Hana Trisha

#Yuka POV  
" _Nee, Nee kamu tau nggak tensai no Amerika pindah kesini lho"_  
 _"Huwaa... ano hito totemo kakkoi. Dia di kelas 1-B lho "_  
 _  
_Dua kalimat itu terdengan di seluruh sekolah. Mengapa aku ingat padanya ? "Hush... hush... hush... pergi ! mana mungkin baka !" gumamku sambil menggelengkan kepala

Aku memegang buku di depan dada dan berjalan menuju ke kelas. Namaku Haru Yuka. Panggil Yuka aja. Aku sekolah di Seishun Gakuen kelas 1-B.

"Ohaiyo Yuka. Sakuno mana ?" sapa Tomoka  
"Ohaiyo Tomo-chan. Dia lagi ada urusan dengan Ryuzaki-sensei"  
"Kamu tahu enggak pemain tennis Amerika pindah kesini ?"  
"Iya. Tadi denger di sepanjang jalan"  
"Orangnya gimana ya ? aku nggak sabar deh"kata Tomo-chan berkaca-kaca

Murid baru itu memasuki kelas kami. Awalnya, aku nggak peduli, tapi begitu ia menyebut "Echizen Ryoma", aku melihatnya dan mulutku menganga

"Doushite Yuka ?"tanya Sakuno  
"Ryo...ma"jawabku pelan

Murid baru ituberjalan ke arahku dan duduk di sebelah kiriku. Namanya Echizen Ryoma. _"Kenapa dia sih ? kuso..."_ umpatku dalam hati

"Hisashiburi na Yuka" kata Ryoma  
"Un.. hisashiburi na"

Aku, Tomoka dan Sakuno berjalan menuju kantin. Aku berjalan sambil mengigit jari _"Kami-sama kenapa harus Ryoma ? udah cukup dengan kejadian hari itu. Aku nggak mau berurusan dengan dia lagi"_  
 _  
_"Nee, Yuka-chan doushite ? kamu keliatan beda"tanya Sakuno  
"Nande mo nai Sakuno-chan" jawabku dengan fake smile  
"Nee, Yuka-chan, kamu suka Echizen-kun ya ?" goda Tomoka  
"Iie ! siapa yang suka sama dia ?" jawabku sambil melahap ramen  
"Nee, Ryoma... kochi-kochi"panggil Sakuno melihat Ryoma membawa semangkuk ramen  
"Nani ?" jawabnya tak acuh dan duduk disampingku  
"Yuka, baikan sama Ryoma ya"bisik Sakuno  
"Nande ? nggak bakal. Aku kenyang. Aku balik duluan"jawabku ketus

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke saku rok hijauku (mirip gaya cowok cool gtu #plakk) berjalan menuju lantai atas melewati senpai-tachi yang memandangku sinis

"Yuka..."teriak Momo-senpai  
"Doushite Momo-senpai ?"  
"Kamu mau kemana ? nanti latihan kan ?"tanya Momo-senpai dengan semangat  
"Mau ke atap. Iya mungkin, entahlah lagi badmood"jawabku  
"Saranku, kalau kamu nggak mau minum jus Inui-senpai, latihan aja"jelasnya cengar cengir

Jus Inui senpai ? aku berjalan menuju atap meninggalkan Momo-senpai yang senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Aku diam di atap seharian membolos hingga pelajaran terakhir. Saat bell pulang berbunyi, aku menuju tennis court

"Yuka, kamu darimana ?"tanya Sakuno khawatir  
"Atap" jawabku singkat "Sakuno, ayo main. Let's play with no regret"kataku mengambil raket berwarna biru dari tas ku  
"Eh ?"  
"Urusai. Aku lagi badmood"

" _Game and match Ryuzaki Sakuno and Haru Yuka. Ryuzaki to serve"_

Pertandingan kami kali ini sangat berbeda. Aku tahu, Sakuno nggak tega sama aku. Tapi, aku lagi badmood dan ingin main tennis. Walau aku memancingnya dengan puluhan smash, ia tetap sabar menghadapiku

"Nee, Sakuno chan, Yuka-chan. Yamete !"teriak buchou dengan suaranya yang khas  
"Bu...buchou. Gomen ne"kata Sakuno  
"Hai !" kataku meninggalkan court  
"Minna, hari ini kita tidak latihan. Kalian bisa pulang lebih awal"

Aku pulang lebih dulu dari Sakuno dan Tomoka. Aku pergi ke tennis court di taman kota. Berlatih sendiri. _"Huh, Momo-senpai jailin aku lagi. Tau kayak gini, aku nggak bakal latihan tennis"_  
 _  
_"Perlu teman latihan ?"kata seseorang  
"E... eiji-senpai"kataku terkejut  
"Ayo main nyaaa..."

Tanpa ijin dariku, Eiji-senpai langsung mengambil raketnya dan memasuki court. Aku meladeni permintaan Eiji-senpai. Pertandingan usai dengan kemenangan Eiji-senpai 6-5. Kami pun pulang karena semburat jingga kemerahan telah nampak di ufuk barat. Sebelum pulang, aku pergi ke vanding machine untuk membeli sekaleng jus ponta

"Ahh... Eiji-senpai mengembalikan mood-ku"kataku tersenyum sambil meneguk ponta "Huh, kenapa Ryoma pindah ke Seishun sih ? udah bagus dia di Amerika"  
"Eh ? kamu tahu anak baru di klub tennis kita ?" tanya Momo-senpai yang entah datang darimana  
"Ya gitu deh senpai. Tapi jangan suruh aku cerita tentang dia"

Aku meninggalkan Momo-senpai begitu saja. _Ryoma masuk klub tennis ?_

__"Yuka, ajak aku keliling sekolah dong. Please"pinta Ryoma  
"Kenapa aku ?"tanyaku ketus  
"Karena kamu yang paling deket sama aku"  
"Kan Sakuno..."aku menunjuk bangku Sakuno yang kosong "Ya udah deh" -"

Aku mengajak Ryoma mengelilingi sekolah. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, kami segera menuju kantin

"Yah... nggak ada tempat lagi"kataku  
"Ryoma... Yuka..."panggil Sakuno  
Kami segera kesana  
"Ehm.. kalian udah baikan ya ?"tanya Tomoka  
"Shinjitsu wa, kami ini kembar Tomoka "kata Ryoma #ngarep amat  
"Ryoma, kenapa kamu bilang ?"  
"Kyodai ? pantes aja kalian mirip. Tapi, kenapa nama keluarga balian beda ?" tanya Tomoka penasaran  
"Ok. Kami memang kembar. Selanjutnya, jangan ungkit kalau kami kembar. Ceritanya terlalu muak untuk ku dengar"Jelasku  
"Yuka, maafin Ryoga-niichan ya"kata Ryoma  
"Udah ku maafin dari dulu kok"kataku

Pulang sekolah, klub tennis latihan seperti biasa. Tezuka-buchou dengan tega menyuruh kami lari 50 kali putaran dengan waktu 50 menit. Kami semua kaget. Tapi, itu tidak merubah kepuusan buchou.

"Bagi yang kalah telah kusiapkan jus terbaruku. Penalty"  
"PENALTY ?"tanya semuanya  
"Yah... PENAL TEA. Horio, Arai silahkan diminum"kata Inui-senpai begitu melihat kedua orang itu telat

BRUKKK mereka pingsan setelah meneguk racun dan yang lainnya berlari sekencang mungkin agar tidak meneguk racun berwarna merah itu

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... bu... buchou... Ah..."kataku meneguk air  
"Kita kedatangan anggota baru. Dia masuk sebagai reguler"  
"Reguler ? SUGOII" kata Momo  
"Hajimemashite watashi wa Echizen Ryoma desu. Mada mada dane senpai" kata Ryoma menodongkan raket merahnya  
"Cihh... anata dare ? reguler baru sombong amat"jawab Kaido-senpai geram  
"Doushite senpai ?"tanya ryoma sombong yang ini aku inget kana-niiichan alias ryoma di live action wktu ktemu kaido di seishun #HOI HOI...  
ok lanjut yah

Kaido-senpai pun naik darah dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke Ryoma. Tapi, Momo-senpai menghadangnya dan berhasil membujuknya

"OK latihan kali ini Fuji VS Inui, Golden pair VS Momoshiro-kaido, Tomoka VS Horio, Taka-san VS Sakuno, dan Yuka VS Echizen"  
"Hai!"

#tennis court D  
"Nee.. Yuka. Hisashiburi. Are you ready ?" tanya Ryoma menyiapkan posisi lagi - lagi inget kana-niiichaaannn #hoi hoi  
"Urusai... You still have lots more to work on Ryoma"

Aku dan yang lainnya memulai latihan. 2 tahun tak bertemu, Ryoma berkembang pesat. Tekniknya yang bertambah kuat membuatku harus berhati-hati.

"Nee, Ryoma. Ryoga-niichan apa kabar ?"tanyaku di tengah pertandingan  
"Baka! niichan daijoubu da yo"  
"Yokatta. Aku berharap kita bertiga bisa main tennis sama-sama lagi. Dimarahi okaasan bersama dan otoosan yang mendengarkan pertandingan lewat radio"  
"Watashi mo" jawabnya dan dilanjutkan dengan twist serve, serve andalannya.

Aku menangkis serve Ryoma dan di balas lagi menggunakan drive B. Pertandingan selesai dengan hasil 7-6 setelah tie break dimenangkan oleh Ryoma. Aku duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil meneguk air

Kami pulang saat senja tiba. Aku, Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Mizuno dan Kato pulang bersamaan

""Yuka..."teriak Ryoma  
"Nande Ryoma ?"  
"Dad said if you want playing tennis, you can play in home. You know your old house. Right ?"  
"Hounto ? Yatta nyaaaa..."teriakku  
"Yuka-chan, kau megambil "nyaa" dariku"terdengar suara Eiji-senpai di belakang kami  
"Nee, Yuka-chan, apa hubunganmu sama Echizen?"tanya Momo-senpai  
"HI...MIT...SU..."kataku dan Ryoma bersamaan lalu berlari #aneh yakk

Ryoma menggandeng tanganku saat berlari. Berlari menjauh dari anggota klub tennis yang lain dan menuju taman dan merebahkan diri di rerumputan

"Nee, Ryoma. Sebenarnya, aku selalu sakit waktu pisah sama kamu. Rasanya, setengah dari diriku menghilang. Aku terus merengek agar bisa bicara denganmu"  
"Watashi mo. Demo, otoosan selalu bilang aku hanya perlu berusaha keras di Amerika. Dan setelah sukses, aku akan bertemu denganmu"  
"Baka!" kata seseorang dengan suara yang ku kenal  
"Niichan..."kataku dan memeluknya "Gomen ne niichan. Aku kangen sama niichan"kataku manja  
"Maaf untuk apa ?"tanya niichan tersenyum  
"Yuka, ayo makan malam bersama"ajak Ryoma beranjak dari duduknya  
"Demo, okaasan pasti marah kalau aku pulang telat. Okaasan yang sekarang nggak seperti dulu"jawabku kecewa  
"Souka. Mata Ashita nee Yuka"

Aku berjalan pulang melewati Seishun depato. Rasa sedih dan senang bercampur aduk. Ryoma, Ryoga-niichan, aku senang kalian baik -baik aja. Tapi, kita nggak bisa lagi merasakan makan bersama penuh tawa.

Okaasan menikah lagi dengan bangsawan terkenal di Seishun. Keluarga ayah baruku ini sangat menjaga harga diri kebangsawanannya. Bahkan, saat makan pun nggak boleh bicara. Dan ibuku rela meninggalkan tennis dan beralih ke musik hanya karena menikah dengan ayah angkatku

Hari ini, hari minggu yang kutunggu. Dari pagi buta aku meninggalkan rumah. Berlari sepuasnya, menikmati udara pagi yang segar dan menyejukkan. Berada jauh dari rumah begitu menyenangkan. Nggak ada satupun peraturan yang mengikatku.

"dua minggu lagi pertandingan. Siapa yang dipilih ya ?"kataku  
"Kalo Ryoma gimana ?"

aku mencari asal suara tersebut

"Hisashiburi Yuka" kata Ootosan dari balik semak - semak  
"Hari ini kamu free kan ? pulang yuk. Kita main bareng" kata Ryoga-niichan  
"OK. Emangnya Ryoma bisa main double ?"kataku ngeremehin  
"Aku nggak suka double" jawab Ryoma ketus

Supaya aku dan Ryoma nggak bertengkar, Ryoga-niichan segera mengajak kami pulang sebelum aku membalas omongan Ryoma. Bermain tennis dengan keluarga seperti dulu. TANOSHIKATA. Sayangnya, okaasan melihatku di jalan.

"Yuka ! kamu ngapain ?" tegur okaasan  
"Mau main tennis. Doushite okaasan ?"jawabku  
"Pulang ! guru musikmu sudah datang !" bentak okaasan  
"Aku nggak suka musik ! Aku suka tennis. Aku mau sama ootosan"  
"PULANG ! Sebwlum ookasan seret kamu !"seraya meninggalkanku  
"Nee, Yuka. Kapan-kapan aja ya. Pulang sana. Nanti ayahmu khawatir"kata ootosan  
"Yuka. Latihan nanti sore kamu datang kan ?"  
"Gomen ne Ryoma. Bilang ke Tezuka-buchou kalo aku nggak di kasih keluar rumah. Buchou tau apa yang harus dia lakukan"kataku

Aku mengikuti les musik dengan terpaksa. _"Udah semangat main tennis, malah ketemu okaasan. KUSOOO..."gumamku._ Latihan selesai jam 3 sore. Aku segera ke kamar mengambil tas tennis. Tapi...

"YUKAAA..."teriak okaasan dari dapur

"Haaaiii !"kataku menuruni tangga

"Kamu nggak boleh latihan tenis"

"NANI ? nggak boleh ? naze ?"

"Pokoknya nggak boleh !"

"Okaasan..." ok. kali ini aku bner" memelas

"Masuk ke kamar SEKARANG !" Bentak okaasan

Aku masuk ke kamar dan duduk di pinggir jendela dan menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Membayangkan pemilihan pemain untuk pertandingan 2 minggu lagi yang kutunggu-tunggu. Tiba - tiba Karupin mengeong dan loncat ke jendelaku.

 _Ka..karupin_

Aku loncat dan mengendap-endap bersama Karupin ke sekolah.

"Nee, minna..."kataku dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Ini dia ! Darimana aja sih ?"tanya Tezuka-buchou

"Ryoma belum bilang ?"tanyaku bingung

"Karena kamu telat, silahkan lari 30 kali"sambung Tezuka buchou

"Lari ?"

Aku lari samlbil mengumpat Ryoma. _"Kusoooo... jadi ini tujuan dia ngirim Karupin ? kusoooo. Buchou tega amat sih ama kouhai"_

"Karena semuanya telah disini, kita akan memilih pemain untuk pertandingan 2 minggu lagi." kata Tezuka-buchou

"Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaido Kaoru, Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi Shuichirou, Echizen Ryoma, Inui Sadaharu, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Cadangan : Ryuzaki Sakuno, Haru Yuka, Fuji Shusuke, dan Kawamura Takashi"sambung Ryuzaki-sensei

 _ **#SAKUNO POV**_

Pertandingan akan dilaksanakan hari ini. Aku khawatir karena cuacanya mendung. _"Mungkin pertandingan ini akan ditunda."_ gumamku

#Di tempat pertandingan

"Nee, kenapa hujan nyaaa..."kata Eiji-senpai

"Bukankah bagus senpai ? kita bisa berlatih supaya lebih siap"sambung Yuka

"Iya sih..."kata Eiji-senpai lagi

"Minna, pertandingan diundur 1minggu lagi"kata Tezuka-buchou

"Mau gimana lagi ? hujannya sederas ini"Sambung Fuji-senpai

Setelah hujan reda, perlaha pemain tiap sekolah pun pergi meninggalkan tennis court. Regurel Seigaku pun pulang. Aku ingin membeli minuman di _vanding machine_ dulu.

"Ryuzaki"seseorang memanggilku

"Ryoma-kun"kataku pelan setelah tau itu dirinya /

"Bisa bicara sebentar ?"

"Bisa, ada apa ?

"Hmm... Sa..Sakuno... daisuki da"bisiknya

Ia berhasil membuat wajahku semerah tomat. Aku... aku mengakuinya. Aku mencintainya dari dulu. Saat Yuka memperkenalkannya. Saat kami bermain tennis bersama

"Enggak usah dipikirkan"katanya lagi

"Eh... enggak kok. Watashi mo Daisuki da. Always Love U, Ryoma-kun. Kedo, Yuka-chan dou ?"kataku

"Yuka ?" (berfikir) "oh... aku nggak suka. Kami terikat kerena saudara kembar. Lagipula, sepertinya dia sudah punya pacar" jawabnya tersenyum

Hari ini aku mulai pacaran dengan Echizen Ryoma. Kembaran sahabatku, Yuka. Wajahku semerah tomat saat tangan kami saling bergandengan. _"Zutto Ryoma-kun ga Suki"_ gumamku dalam hati


End file.
